


Quake Beneath My Touch (I've Got You)

by eyesofshinigami, GreenBird



Series: The Birthday Collective [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Come Eating, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Eskel, Top Eskel (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBird/pseuds/GreenBird
Summary: Lambert's being a brat and Eskel knows just how to handle him.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: The Birthday Collective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910632
Comments: 35
Kudos: 153





	Quake Beneath My Touch (I've Got You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stfustucky (iwillpaintasongforlou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/gifts).



> Okay, so this is a birthday gift for my beloved stfustucky/iwillpaintasongforlou, who asked for Eskel/Lambert content. I hope you love it and I want you to have the very best birthday bc you deserve it! 
> 
> Not beta-read, so mistakes all belong to me
> 
> EDITED: Because I am a pudding brain, I forgot to add the lovely artwork that GreenBird made so that I could include it in this fic. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and I appreciate you so so much.

“That’s right, little wolf, just like that,” Eskel purred as he petted down the length of Lambert’s back. The other witcher was shaking underneath his touch, but Eskel could easily scent his arousal hanging heavy in the air.

Lambert had come in from training, growling and snapping like a cornered animal. There was no telling what had got his blood up this time. When he got like this, restless and shifting in his own skin, there wasn’t much else to do but wait it out.

Unless you were Eskel.

He had grabbed Lambert by the scruff of his neck, feeling the youngest of them start to melt into his hold. “Come with me,” Eskel had ordered softly, nodding once to Vesemir before steering Lambert towards his bedroom. Once the door was closed and locked behind them, he spoke again. “Strip, little wolf.” At first, Lambert had jutted his lip out, golden eyes molten with challenge. His feet were planted apart and his entire body was tense again. Eskel readied for a fight, but after a few long, tense heartbeats, Lambert grumbled and started to pull his clothes off.

Now, Lambert was kneeling prettily on the bed, silken ties wound around his wrists and ankles, effectively keep him from moving while being beautifully on display for Eskel. He was blindfolded, the leather heavy but made soft and supple from years of use and care, and a strip had been wedged between his teeth as a makeshift gag.

“You’re so beautiful like this. Tied up and wanting, just for me,” Eskel praised, watching Lambert quake under the sweet words. His cock jutted up between his spread thighs, flushed a pretty red and leaking at the tip already. Long, slow breaths made his broad chest expand and contract, and his nipples were pink and tight from where Eskel had been playing with them. “Quiet now, little wolf?”

Lambert gave the shortest nod, a soft moan falling from his full mouth. He smelled settled, aroused, whatever fire that had been churning beneath his skin was banked by the ties and Eskel’s scent.

Eskel made quick work of his gear and clothes, touching Lambert’s shoulder once before moving in behind him. He didn’t want to startle him, didn’t want to lose the sweet fog that was cast over his fiery little wolf. “That’s right, pet. I’m right here. Going to treat you so nice, give you exactly what you need.” He stroked along Lambert’s sides, tracing the v-lines of his hips down to his stiff cock, before taking it in hand. Lambert’s head fell back against his shoulder and Eskel kept him cradled in his arms as he toyed with the length. Blood-hot to the touch, he could feel Lambert trying to keep his body still, muscles quivering with the effort. “Such a good boy you are, little wolf. Let me enjoy you for a bit, and then I’ll give you what you need, hmm? Fill you up, plug you nice so you can carry it with you all day?”

Lambert whimpered and tapped against his own foot, signalling ‘yes’ to keep going. Good, Eskel thought. He was looking forward to bringing his little wolf down further. “You’ll be good, then? Take what you’re given?” he asked, but his tone brooked no argument. Instead, he grasped Lambert’s cock and stroked him slowly, from root to tip, squeezing out a drop or two of precome from him before lifting his fingers to his lips and sucking it off. “You taste ready for me already, pet.”

He kept on stroking languidly, rolling the head against his palm to make Lambert shake and whimper sweetly in his arms. His own cock was hard against the swell of Lambert’s ass, but he’d get his soon enough. Right now, he wanted to see Lambert fall apart under his hands. “Look at this pretty cock, all hard and wanting. Thick and flushed, so ready for me, aren’t you? How long have you been craving my touch, little wolf?” Another pretty little moan was his reply and he sped up the flicks of his wrist. He licked along Lambert’s neck, tasting his pulse point, drinking in the sounds of his breathing speeding up as he got closer. Eskel could feel the flex of his cock in his grip, and right before Lambert was about to come, he squeezed around the base and chuckled at the punched out groan it earned him. “Not yet, not until I’m done with you.”

Lambert huffed out a breath from underneath the gag, He wiggled a bit, earning himself a hard smack on his bare ass. He whimpered again and Eskel squeezed his cock a little harder.

“None of that, or I will leave you here, trussed up and hard. I’ll walk over to my chair and get myself off with just my hand. Do you want that?” he asked sternly. Lambert shook his head and his body went rigid again, holding himself still just like Eskel liked. “There you are, my good little wolf. Hold still and let me love you, hmm?”

He released his hold on Lambert’s cock to grab the bottle of oil he’d slid under his pillow hours again, when Lambert sniped at him this morning over nothing at all. He knew they would end up here like this, where Eskel could love Lambert properly until he shook apart. “I’m going to open you up now, all right? Want you to stay very still until I tell you,” he instructed, watching as Lambert signalled ‘yes’ again. Perfect.

Eskel took his time pouring oil over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it before he slid them down the crack of Lambert’s ass. He used his knee to nudge the other man’s legs apart further, giving him more room to work with. “Breathe, pet. Let’s begin,” he crooned as he rubbed the tip of his finger against Lambert’s hole. As he slid inside, he let out a moan of his own at the way Lambert’s body gripped him so tight. “Good boy, so tight for me. Going to get you nice and loose and then I’ll give you what you really want, hmm?” Eskel purred as he rubbed his cock against Lambert’s ass. His own cockhead was sticky with precome, ready to slide inside the willing body that was opening up so beautifully for him.

When he pulled his finger out and slid two back in, Lambert whined low in his throat and Eskel resumed stroking his cock. He kept his grip loose, just a tease to drive the other man wild while he opened him up. Lambert’s body trembled as he kept still, and Eskel purred at him, “You’re doing so well, little wolf. Holding still, being good, waiting. I’m going to give you what you need very soon.” He began to scissor his fingers, feeling the muscles loosen underneath his touch. His cock flexed against Lambert’s skin and painted him with a small blurt of precome. One of these days, he would paint his pretty wolf with his come, but not tonight.

Two fingers become three and he can feel how close Lambert is, but he squeezes the base of his cock again to stop his orgasm once again. “Not until I’m in you,” he offered, nipping along the curve of Lambert’s shoulder. With that, he pumped his fingers once or twice and slid them free. He grabbed the pot and covered his cock, using one hand to brace Lambert’s hip and the other to guide his cock into his waiting hole. Lambert hissed around his gag and Eskel bit his lip at the way Lambert’s body sucked him in. “Eager, little wolf? You’re always so eager for my cock, aren’t you?” Lambert whimpered and he slid all the way in, until they were pressed chest to back.

He took a moment to breathe before he started to thrust, pulling his hips back until just the head of his cock remained before he slammed back home. Another sweet, punched-out sound escaped from Lambert’s lips as he started to slowly fuck him, thrusting as deep as the angle would allow him to go. He kept his other hand tight around Lambert’s cock, feeling it kick and flex in his hand as he filled the other man over and over with his cock.

“Such a good boy, bet your head is all quiet now, hmm? You’re so sweet like this, tied down and filled up,” Eskel crooned at him, nuzzling up along the curve of his shoulder. The fire-spicy scent of Lambert’s arousal was thick and Eskel enjoyed tasting it on his tongue as he licked. “You’ve been such a good boy, I think I’ll make you come soon. Will you do that, pet? Spill all over my hand and cover me in your scent?”

Lambert grunted and whined, lolling his head to the side to give Eskel better access to his neck. It made Eskel’s inside go soft at how vulnerable Lambert let himself be when they were alone like this, how lovely and sweet he was. He deserved a treat. “Fuck my fist while I fuck you, little wolf. You’ve earned your pleasure, now take it.”

The words had barely left Eskel’s lips before Lambert started rocking against him, fucking himself back on Eskel’s cock while he fucked the circle of his fist. His breathing picked up and Eskel thought about stopping him again, but Lambert had been so good. “That’s right, pet. Fuck yourself so pretty for me.”

Lambert’s hips sped up and he chased his pleasure, which in turn made Eskel’s own orgasm start to build low in his belly. The tight slide of his cock into Lambert’s body was glorious and he could practically taste how close the other man was. His whines grew higher in pitch and Eskel felt the moment he started to come, the way his cock flexed in his fist. Warmth flooded over his fingers as he kept fucking into Lambert.

Once Lambert rode out his orgasm, Eskel pulled the gag out of Lambert’s mouth and wipes some of the come onto his lips, but he lets out a groan when Lambert eagerly sucks the fingers into his mouth. “Oh, what a good little wolf you are, cleaning up your mess for me,” Eskel purred, quickening the rhythm of his hips.

Lambert grunted out around his fingers and Eskel ground in deeper, heat flooding through his veins as he got closer to his release. Sometimes, he would draw it out, take his time, but seeing Lambert being so good for him was too much. One, two more thrusts of his hips and he started to come, his hips pushed up against Lambert as tight as he could manage. His cock jerked and he spilled deep inside of the other man. “Gods, take it all,” he murmured, sinking his teeth into Lambert's neck as he gave two short thrusts, enjoying the slick slide through the mess he’d made of the beautiful man beneath him.

They breathed together as Lambert sagged against him. He pulled his fingers from his slack mouth and Eskel stroked down his side with a clean hand. “How are you feeling?” he whispered softly.

“Good. So fuckin’ good,” Lambert slurred back, resting his head against Eskel’s shoulder. “Quiet. Settled.”

Eskel smiled and petted him some more. It would be a while until Lambert was fully verbal, but they both liked the quiet moments that followed their play. “Ready to clean up?” he asked, but Lambert clenched around his cock when he tried to pull out. With a laugh, he nosed at his neck. “All right, little wolf. I won’t leave you yet.” He thought about untying Lambert, but the younger man seemed content to lay against his chest, just like this. He’d gripe about the bruises and tense muscles, which Eskel would massage when they headed down to the hot springs to clean off. Lambert would bitch, Eskel would soothe him with kisses and firm hands, just the way they both liked.

For now, they could stay here. It could wait just a little longer.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Let me know below!
> 
> Tumblr || eyesofshinigami  
> Discord || #eyesofshinigami0707


End file.
